undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Murphy (SGTA)
Rick Murphy is a character in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Rick's life before the apocalypse Post-Apocalypse At some point, Rick and his son Cosmo joined the Yard Scatter Season 1 "Help" Rick, along with his son, are with Gregory outside of Lake Crabtree. The pair are puzzled by Gregory's question of what the random smell is that is permeating the air. Rick comments that it is rather sweet. He later appears at the Target with Gregory's crew and runs in with Liam and Richardson, but only he and the former come out alive "Gone" Rick finds the Target with Gregory, Gavin and Colin. He is present when Gregory decides that they should attack the next day "Pain" Rick appears with Gregory as the latter exits Niklas's tent. He tells him who he has gathered for their trip to the Target and leaves with Gregory. He is present during the Massacre at the Target. Later, he is the one who tells Gregory that there are too many to take on and is the first to run back towards their camp "Death" Rick appears when he returns with the others from the Target. He looks for Cosmo, who was supposed to be on guard duty earlier in the day. He is later present at the fighting ring when Sean Moreland kills Avi and is exiled Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Rick appears sliding out of Gregory's truck at the mall with Cosmo, Lottie and Margot. He enters the mall and joins Izabel and Miles in the Abercrombie and Fitch store "Wet Ribbon" Rick accompanies Gregory and the 'B' Squad to follow up on the screams heard in the mall. He is present when Lulu is stabbed and Timothy West is killed. He is later seen fleeing the mall "Once" Rick sits alongside Gregory, Brooks, Lottie and Cosmo on the journey home. He later arrives driving another car to pick up Spencer, Nils, Izabel and Julian for the rest of the journey home after the latter four crash "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Rick appears with Brooks, Spencer, Nils and Maine Ryan watching Train take watch in Apex, discovering the community. As they are about to leave, Rick watches as Brooks shoots Maine and leaves him for dead "My Book of Regrets" Rick is seen training soldiers with Cosmo for the upcoming attack on Apex. He trains Alexander and Bo, as well as others, while Cosmo takes care of two more. "Home Invasion" Rick appears during the attack on Apex, during which he shoots and kills Bailey while causing Basil and Cole to crash with her. He is then shot in the shoulder by Train. He is later seen leaving with Gregory, Lottie, Brooks and Marcellus "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Rick Murphy is seen on the ride back to the Yard getting medical help from Lottie "Trains" Rick is seen heartbroken after being informed his son did not return from the attack on Apex "Gravity Eyelids" Rick appears outside as he watches Gregory beat Marcellus to death and shoot him in the head "Stars Die" Rick gives a speech to a crowd of angry Yard survivors about how Gregory is in pain and needs them to stay strong "Off the Map (The Day that Never Comes)" Rick is seen with Brooks and Gregory Season 3 "Revelations" Killed Victims *Bailey *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 *Help *Gone *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years (No Lines) * Trains * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map (No Lines) Season 3 * Revelations Trivia *After his introduction, Rick is credited as a guest member whether or not he appears in the episode. This makes him a series regular, along with Dimitri Vanderbilt and Matt Graham (season 1) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter Category:Antagonists Category:Scatter Antagonists